


Leavening Agent

by dietplainlite



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Baking, Bread, F/M, Food, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietplainlite/pseuds/dietplainlite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>221b ficlet from the prompt "Sherlock showing off"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leavening Agent

He sets a saucer in front of her. It holds a thick slice of bread, an enormous pat of butter beginning to slide off to one side. It looks normal enough.  Delicious, in fact.  Chewy and moist with a crispy crust. She looks at him and he raises an expectant eyebrow.

“You promise it’s not…drugged or anything?”

He sighs and picks it up, taking a bite. “If I wanted to drug you, Molly, which I assure you I have no desire to do, I’d put it in that caramel syrup you dose your coffee with at home.”

“That’s comforting,” she says.  He hands her the slice of bread.  It smells heavenly, as does the kitchen.  “I still don’t understand—“

“Baking is applied chemistry.  Mary said it might ease my boredom between cases.”

“Oh,” she says. She moans as she takes a bite. “It’s perfect.”

He sniffs, as though that was the expected response, but his shoulders relax and the corner of his mouth twitches.  “You can take it with you. I’m moving on to pastries.”

“After one loaf?”

“Why not, if I got it right?”

“There are dozens of types of bread.”

He contemplates this for three seconds and then nods.  “You’re right.  And yeast is so very fascinating.”

“You could always compromise,” she smiles.  “I’m very keen on brioche.”


End file.
